countypediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CalzoneManiac
TBH Nice Wiki. When can I become a admin? Spikey Talk to the bro! 18:41, September 21, 2013 (UTC) We have set the limit at 15 edits for adminship, Loopa. CalzoneManiac (talk) 18:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Welcome Hi there! I'd like to thank you for the welcoming message (: Have a good day --[[User:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'''α™_†]] ''a message? '' 06:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You are very welcome. CalzoneManiac (talk) 09:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) LBW when will you start editing on LBW (Law's brigade wiki)? File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord Law 03:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Lord Law Local History Wiki Hi - any additions to the above wiki would be welcome - even just an addition to the Local History in the Wikiverse page. Information on local government etc also welcome. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. CalzoneManiac (talk) 14:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) If you want to make use of/develop http://localhistory.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_wikis and the relevant section ofhttp://localhistory.wikia.com/wiki/City_Wikis do so (I haven't got round to dd eveloping them further). Jackiespeel (talk) 20:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Lonely? Lonely? The Gir's and Sings of Asia 17:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm still here! CalzoneManiac (talk) 17:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Btw I might help here. Spikey Talk to the bro! 04:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguation Pages why were the disambiguation pages deleted? They're not needed unless we have a lot of pages (like around 1,000 or 1,200). And remember to please sign your posts next time so we know who is sending the message. CalzoneManiac (talk) 18:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Wiki chat now please. Re:Stop! Understood, sorry :P --- Lord Law merging Hi this is a GREAT wikia about the United States Counties, is it possible for it to be merged into a ‘United States Wiki’ to show the Federal, State and County relationships within the U.S. Mr Taz (talk) 00:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I doubt it. CalzoneManiac (talk) 00:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Countypedia looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 05:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! CalzoneManiac (talk) 10:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty Late Sorry I am late, I just saw your message, apparently we both replied at about the same time. Sorry. - Lord Law Spotlight Yay! :D Law's Brigade Wiki also got a spotlight! - Lord Law Re: City-Counties I'd love to help, but I'm not sure what it is you want. They could be separated out of disambiguations, or they could be renamed. And they really could use a category of their own. Will49 (talk) 03:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Try both for a change. CalzoneManiac (talk) 03:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Redirect pages for major cities Can we/do you think we should create pages for major cities that redirect to their county page. I know pages like Indianapolis was made because they were consolidated with their county. However could we for example create a redirect page for cities like Fort Wayne, Indiana (which has over 255,000 people) that would redirect to the Allen County, Indiana page? Sweepout (talk) 06:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that would work! CalzoneManiac (talk) 14:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Avatar What happened to it?sea 01:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) How few stubs does wiki have to have to get spotlight?sea 02:47, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Stubs must, according to Wikia spotlights, not comprise more than 20% of stub pages (for example, 1,000 pages out of 5,000). CalzoneManiac (talk) 06:38, January 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:WARNING I HARDLY did anything. Don't get mad at people over small things.01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC)01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC)01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC)01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC)01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC)01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC)01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC)01:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't. And please sign your posts next time too. CalzoneManiac (talk) 01:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC) sorrysea 03:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Back Hi, I am back! :3 Sorry I was gone for a while. My laptop was being really laggy and I lost internet, but I recently fixed it so I'm back on wikia! :P I will try my best to be active here again, but I am already multitasking so yeah. - Lord Law Okay! CalzoneManiac (talk) 09:54, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Test Just testing out my signature here :P Yay it works! :3 Awww, the wiki died while I was away :( Maybe I can bring it back to life again! o; O.o OK, the signature's link is broken... Sorreh for spamming your wall e.e ERIC IS BACK YALL CalzoneManiac (talk) 21:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Ohio I'm going to begin making counties of Ohio.Since I saw there aren't any yet and I live in Ohio so it will be easy. Road Runner1 (talk) 23:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. BTW if u make 100 edits you can be admin CalzoneManiac (talk) 01:14, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Messages I got your messages i'll start working to make them better.Road Runner1 (talk) 21:08, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight #2 Hi. Countypedia still meets all the criteria and I'll be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list again. -- Wendy (talk) 00:29, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Merrystar! CalzoneManiac (talk) 01:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: New Legislation Alright, sounds good. Sorry about that, I'll get to work on replacing them. Now where do I get the new pictures for the articles? .-. Normally every county page from Wikipedia has a generic county photo with the state divided into counties and the specific county being highlighted in red. I'm Around It's just when the weather gets nicer, I spend more time outside geocaching, and less time doing Wikia stuff. I'll make a mental note to pop in and do some work now and then. Will49 (talk) 05:29, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Counties (parishes) by State Hi I still think this is a GREAT wikia about the United States Counties The United States Counties Wiki, Have you considered adding ‘List of counties in by state’ parishes for Louisiana (see list below) to go along side List of counties in the United States. *List of counties in Alabama *List of counties in Alaska *List of counties in Arizona *List of counties in Arkansas *List of counties in California *List of counties in Colorado *List of counties in Connecticut *List of counties in Delaware *List of counties in Florida *List of counties in Georgia *List of counties in Hawaii *List of counties in Idaho *List of counties in Illinois *List of counties in Indiana *List of counties in Iowa *List of counties in Kansas *List of counties in Kentucky *List of counties in Louisiana or List of parishes in Louisiana *List of counties in Maine *List of counties in Maryland *List of counties in Massachusetts *List of counties in Michigan *List of counties in Minnesota *List of counties in Mississippi *List of counties in Missouri *List of counties in Montana *List of counties in Nebraska *List of counties in Nevada *List of counties in New Hampshire *List of counties in New Jersey *List of counties in New Mexico *List of counties in New York *List of counties in North Carolina *List of counties in North Dakota *List of counties in Ohio *List of counties in Oklahoma *List of counties in Oregon *List of counties in Pennsylvania *List of counties in Rhode Island *List of counties in South Carolina *List of counties in South Dakota *List of counties in Tennessee *List of counties in Texas *List of counties in Utah *List of counties in Vermont *List of counties in Virginia *List of counties in Washington *List of counties in West Virginia *List of counties in Wisconsin *List of counties in Wyoming Mr Taz (talk) 21:00, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Probably sir. CalzoneManiac (talk) 22:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) New Spotlight Hello. I have added the wikia to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 02:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! CalzoneManiac (talk) 01:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey CalzoneManiac, What inspired you to make this wiki? Are you a geography geek? :-) I was really into geography for a while. My interest isn't as strong as it used to be, but I know more than most. I have this friend who is a TOTAL geography nerd and has won the school bee 3 years in a row. Unfortunately I have had the same social studies class as him EVERY year so I haven't advanced past the classroom bee. :-( Hotdoggeria (talk) 02:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Hotdoggeria I had an old road map from a few years ago with counties on it. I was bored one day in August 2013 and I decided to make this wiki, seeing as no other wiki about U.S. counties existed at the time. I quickly began adding articles, and am the founder of this wiki. With a little help from some friends (1 of which is not in this life anymore), this wiki has grown significantly in its first few months, and is about to celebrate 2 years on the Wikia network in a few months. CalzoneManiac (talk) 03:45, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Many times I've tried to add a photo to the Baker county, Oregon page, but it always says there is an error uploading. What could be wrong? Hotdoggeria (talk) 14:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC)Hotdoggeria hey I'm Jack, a admin at 2 wikis. I remeber you from ESB-JackHackers Hello there... Please place the 4 tildes (~) as your signature... CalzoneManiac (talk) 03:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, in the middle of making my signature, this is my signature until my signature is fixed. H E L L O, I' M J A C K H A C K E R S, A E D I T O R A C R O S S W I K I A W H O M A D E A L O T O F E D I T S 15:35, October 30, 2015 (UTC) How are you doing today? CalzoneManiac (talk) 23:36, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, but why did you add my Todd picture on the Todd Contry page? Thekoolgal11 (talk) 20:01, May 8, 2017 (UTC)